This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Telematics devices (e.g., vehicle tracker devices, etc.) may be coupled to vehicles to track location and other features of the vehicle. The vehicle tracker devices may include communication with a remote station. These devices may allow users to monitor vehicles that are being rented, leased, are subject to a loan, etc. Vehicles speeds may be monitored using a location sensor (e.g., global positioning system (GPS), etc.).